


Blood Pact

by iceprinceloki



Category: Anne Rice - Fandom, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anxiety, Armand has issues, Armand is nervous, Avoidance of Intimacy, Biting, Boom baby I'm back!, Daniel helps, Going down with all my ships, I should be shot, I've missed writing!, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Lestat has a heart, Lestat has big fangs, Light Masochism, Louis is mischevious, M/M, Marius is trying shame, Marking, Omnom, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Put out of my misery and yours, Sexual Tension, Submission, Vampire Masturbation I guess?, i am sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestats new reign requires a certain demonstration of loyalty and faith to keep all vampires at the Chateaux under control. Armand cannot face the new situation having been properly damaged by Santino all those centuries ago, and in a panic tries to flee and avoid the issues that have plagues him all his immortal life. Luckily he has Louis and Daniel to keep him on the right path and to help him through his fears.





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E just for in case it takes a turn I don't currently expect it to! For all my readers from other stories who have gotten my name in their inbox with this fic, hold your horses! I am doing a mass posting hopefully in a years time for all my incomplete stories! Love hearing from old fans and new so please do pop me a comment in the box down below, it keeps me motivated and keeps me writing for you guys!

The tribe were gathered in the extravagant ballroom at Chateaux de Lioncourt. Excited whispers and theories were flying round as to why they had all been summoned to the chamber. The prince and his council were above the crowd on a dais where the throne was positioned. They looked over the excited vampires of the tribe and waited for peace to reign.

Marius stepped forward as Lestat took his seat on the throne and a hush fell on the room. All eyes were on Marius and the concentration in the room was palpable. He looked over the vampires and smile comfortably.

‘Tribes people, blood brothers and sisters, no doubt you are wondering why you have been summoned here tonight.’ Marius paused for effect and listened to the murmur that swept through the room. ‘As the tribe expands and the reign of our beloved prince reaches further and further across the world we have found the need for something to bind us, something to indicate our loyalties and our respect.’

In the crowd Daniel whispered into Armand’s ear. ‘Boss do you think we’re going to have to kill for this? Like in those gangster movies where the newbie beats or shoots so guy he knows so he can get in with the gang?’

Armand shook his head, eyebrows knitted together and a dark look in his eyes. ‘No Daniel…I don’t know what this is about…I am as in the loop as you are.’

Daniel shrugged and returned his attention to Marius’ booming voice. Armand eyed the crowed and the council wearily, it was never a good sign when vampires asked for a show of respect and he felt his gut clenching at his own memories of the last vampire to demand his respect.

‘As a way of demonstrating your loyalty and your respect for the reign of our prince each of you will submit to him for a marking bite.’ Marius said calmly.

Fledging’s all around the room immediately broke out into chatter asking their makers and friends what it meant and what would happen. Excitement was all around and the energy and movement in the room was renewed.

‘If anyone refuses to submit to the marking bite they will be asked to leave until they are ready to submit.’ Marius continued as though he hadn’t just been interrupted.

Armand’s world was spinning, he felt his lungs burn as he couldn’t get air into them he wiped sweaty palms on his trousers and strained to see clearly through the dark haze that clouded the edges of his sight. He got himself under control and knew he had to leave the room or someone would lose a head. He forced his way through the crowed to the open passageway that lead from the dais to the large oak doors.

Armand moved as fast as he could down the passageway amid horrified whispers and scandalized gasps. Until Alesandra shouted his name and ordered him to stop. He froze, ever susceptible to her voice and commands, he turned slowly to look at his one-time mentor. She walked down the dais hands holding her heavy taffeta skirts. She approached him with weariness and a sympathetic look on her face.

‘Armand….child you don’t want to leave and you know it….I know what-’

Armand cut her off sharply. ‘Do not interfere. Do not start with me. I don’t want a discussion, I am leaving; this is not what I agreed to when I came here to start this enterprise. This was supposed to be different to the covens of old and it’s no better.’

Alessandra grabbed his arm as he made to turn away from her. ‘You listen and you listen well child, you will regret leaving. I swear to you that it isn’t what you-’

‘Don’t say that…’ Armand closed his eyes tightly as his throat felt constricted. ‘Don’t you even try to say that…I don’t want to hear that excuse.’

‘Child it isn’t so terrible…there is nothing to be afraid of…he won’t hurt you….’ Her voice came into his head, private from the onlookers.

He pulled himself away from her and stormed out of the room amid whispers and gossip. He heard his master speak up and say that the ceremony would begin at the end of the week so everyone had five nights to decide their position. He didn’t care, he wasn’t going to stay for this he couldn’t let this happen. In his apartment he packed all of his and Daniels belongings into their large suitcases. Before he was finished he heard a gentle knock on the door that could only be one vampire.

‘Come in Louis.’ He said calmly while trying to fold one of Daniels shirts.

He felt more than heard Louis move into the room and stand at the foot of the bed. The younger vampire watched as Armand packed the suitcase that was in the middle of the bed.

‘Would you like to talk?’ Louis said softly.

Armand cringed and sighed, he couldn’t shut Louis out no matter the circumstances. ‘Louis you know how I feel….you know who I am…’

‘So you don’t think you could work it out?’ Louis voice unchallenging and non-judgemental was soothing and Armand threw down the shirt and sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

‘It’s not so simple Louis. I know you don’t understand…but I cannot do this thing…it is better that I leave rather than making a scene in front of everyone.’ With that said he stood up and began folding again. ‘Why are you even here? Did my master send you to talk some sense into me?’

Armand was bitterly disappointed in his master in the time since they reunited after Akasha. The roman hadn’t been able to fully reconnect with his child and Armand for his part didn’t know what he wanted from his master and more importantly didn’t know how to ask for it.

Louis laughed gently and brushed his hair behind his ear, he took the shirt from Armand and folded it neatly, earning a disgruntled thank you from the smaller vampire. ‘No one sent me…I came on my own as your friend. Also…we were lovers once…I haven’t forgotten why we were so great a fit…do you want to tell me finally after more than a hundred years what holds you back?’

Louis sat down and gestured for Armand to sit beside him. Armand sank down on the bed besides his dearest friend and shrugged tiredly. ‘I can’t explain it Louis, it’s too complicated. I don’t fully understand it myself honestly. I don’t know what will happen….’

‘Surely you know what happens?’ Louis laughed playfully with a mischievous smile.

Armand frowned and looked at Louis with a typical teenage duh face. ‘I know what happens! I’m not virginal!’ Louis laughed at the pout on his companions face and nudged his shoulder apologetically. Armand rolled his eyes and continued somberly. ‘It’s been a while though…last time….last time was after I was taken to Rome…’

Louis looked mildly surprised. ‘So long ago? Why haven’t you….since then?’

Trust Louis to be as polite as possible. Armand shrugged and spoke in a small voice. ‘I can’t do it Louis…I can’t let anyone…it hurts, look at your fangs and look at mine, if I bite myself it’s nothing serious….but if you bite me…’

‘Ah I think I understand…’

Armand nodded at this recognition. ‘Lestat is even bigger than you are and he hates my guts…he will use this as an opportunity to abuse me.’

‘For all his flaws Lestat has never used the blood to hurt me….’ Louis looked off thoughtfully. ‘Even with the brutal ugliness that happened between us and David he never brought the blood into it…he knows and respects the intimacy of blood sharing…he knows you better than you think and he knew when this rule was decided on that you would have…reservations….he stood up for you in the council meeting….he knows how much this means to you and I think he is genuine in his concern for your wellbeing…maybe you should think about giving him a chance….you have until Friday night to decide…perhaps you can play pretend with Daniel?’

This last note made Armand scowl at Louis who smirked and shook with secret laughter. 

‘Play pretend?’  
‘Yes, why not? It would accustom you to the feeling…Daniel is your fledgling and you trust him don’t you?’  
‘Yes but-’  
‘No buts. You trust him and he is as non-threatening as it is possible to be….try it…you might enjoy yourself, you never know with Daniel.’

Louis stood up and embraced Armand. ‘You will know what to do when the time comes and you will make the right decision. All I can do is promise you that you will not be harmed, ridiculed or taken advantage of….Lestat does love you in his own way…’

Armand nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. Louis kissed his cheek gently and told him that if he needed anything Louis would be there for him. 

As Louis got to the door he paused and looked over his shoulder at Armand. ‘Alternatively….you do remember that you also have fangs of your own correct?’

Armand looked at Louis in confusion and Louis shrugged. ‘I’m sure you can figure it out.’

The younger vampire left and Armand lay back on the bed thinking about all Louis had said. He threw an arm over his eyes. He sat bolt upright as it suddenly hit him that Louis was hinting that he should bite himself. He looked at his own wrist in horror and curiosity. He had heard of other vampires who did such….as a fledgling it was common place to experiment on oneself. He himself had never done it. He pushed his sleeve up and dragged his fangs tentatively across his pulse; Armand felt a shiver go down his spine in anticipation and excitement. He rolled his sleeve back down shamefully and resumed his packing ferociously. He was leaving and that was that.

It was very well for Louis to tell him to play pretend and practice these things but it was very different to actually go through with it. Beyond that he thought about Lestat and what Louis said about the blood sharing between them, Lestat may be respectful of blood sharing but this wouldn’t be sharing this was domination and subjugation it was a whole other ball park to blood sharing between lovers. Armand walked to the balcony overlooking the rounds and saw his Daniel playing some game with other fledglings outside. Perhaps he could wait the week. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad to try Louis advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2! Give me some feedback! I love hearing from you guys! And also I have a tumblr!!!! At last!!! You can find me as iceprincelebrat! Please come on down and follow me! I will be posting stories, having chats with fans and basically involving the world in my life.

Armand flittered around his room wondering how to approach Daniel with Louis’ suggestion. He couldn’t outright tell Daniel surely? He’d probably blush like a sinner in church if he had to do that. No it had to be subtle. He needed to do something that wouldn’t draw any attention to his plot. He collapsed face down on the bed in his pillows and screamed in frustration into the plush surface. Why was this so confusing? Why did Louis have to put these ideas into his mind?

He rolled onto his back and stared at the painted ceiling. He sighed and shook his head, dragging his fingers through his long curls. Daniel was walking up the stairs; Armand recognised the footsteps from beyond the bedroom door. The door creaked open and Daniel walked in nervously.

‘Hey boss, how’s it going? You okay?’

Armand sat up cross legged on the bed and nodded at his fledgling. ‘I’m fine….don’t worry about me…Have you been outside?’

Daniel smiled perkily and plopped down across from his maker on the bed, sitting cross legged and relaxed. ‘Yea we played soccer in the grounds for the last few hours; everyone’s really excited about the biting. Are you still leaving?’ Daniel eyed him nervously at the last question.

Armand frowned in confusion and anguish. ‘I don’t know Daniel…Would you not leave with me?’

‘I like being here boss…no offence but it’s nice to have conversations with people closer to my age…’

‘I thought as much…’ Armand rubbed his eyes with his fists like a sleepy child.

Daniel sat beside him on the bed and put an arm around him shyly. ‘Boss…can I ask you something? Why are you so against the biting?’

‘No reason my love….please don’t worry yourself about it...’ Armand didn’t want Daniel to pick up on his anxiety and take it onto himself. Just because Armand couldn’t be bitten didn’t mean Daniel needed to go through the same ostracizing effects.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed his maker gently. ‘Boss please stay with me here….the bite will probably be two seconds not even, Lestat won’t want to take time with anyone he has over six hundred vampires to bite.’

‘I can’t Daniel, Louis already tried to talk to me earlier and I told him as I’m telling you now. I cannot stay if this is what’s expected.’

Daniel pushed his maker onto his back against the pillows and straddled him. ‘I know what Louis said to you…he said you would never tell me the full story on your own. He had a suggestion…’ Daniel kissed his maker and smiled at the blush that spread over his face.

Armand pushed on Daniels chest. ‘Not happening Daniel. I’ve made up my mind, I am leaving.’

‘But why boss? If I can help you then you should let me! I won’t hurt you….’

‘No Daniel….’ Armand felt his resolve falling away as Daniel continued to kiss his face. His fledglings’ hands stroked his shoulders and arms and the kisses spread down his jaw to his neck. ‘Daniel…’

The fledgling smiled against his makers’ neck. ‘I won’t do it if you don’t say I can…it is entirely up to you boss….’

Armand felt conflicted for the first time since he’d made Daniel a vampire. He wanted to tell his fledgling to stop but at the same time felt safer than he’d expected to feel. He couldn’t relax into it as much as he wanted to; he couldn’t relax and let himself enjoy something that he didn’t enjoy previously.

He’d bitten Louis and fed from him enough times to know it could be enjoyable, or surely Louis wouldn’t opt to do it as often as he had. Armand however could take but never give; it was why as Louis had said they were so perfectly matched as lovers. Daniel was still kissing his neck and nuzzling his ear. Armand lay tense and unmoving beneath his fledgling. 

‘We can go slow love….tell me what I can do…’  
‘Daniel…..don’t bite properly just press…but don’t do something if I don’t tell you to!’ Armand’s voice broke a little.

Daniels point teeth touched Armand’s neck and pressed firmly into the flesh without biting down. He gently dragged his fangs over his makers’ neck and licked his way back up.   
Unnoticed by the older vampire Daniel had grazed him when he dragged his fangs across and the blood had come to the surface. He dragged his fangs again a bit harder this time; to draw more blood than the previous time. Armand arched up against his fledglings chest, it felt good and simultaneously bad and he wasn’t sure how to feel, but his body cried for more of the delicious sting of Daniels teeth against his neck.

Daniel for his part was savouring the experience for all it was worth, he hadn’t had this taste in years, not since he was made had he drank of his maker. Armand pushed Daniel away and kissed him roughly on the lips, tasting himself in the younger vampires’ mouth. They both sighed into the kiss and Daniel cut his tongue on his master’s fanged teeth.   
Armand’s grip tightened on his fledglings arms at the taste of his young blood.

Daniel was the first to pull away when the wounds healed. He smiled down at Armand and kissed his nose. Armand focused his gaze on the ceiling and tried to avoid his fledgling.

‘Armand? You okay?’ Daniel’s voice was laced with concern.

Armand nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

Daniel lay down beside him and pulled him close. ‘You’ll be okay when Lestat does it….I know you will be, we’ll keep working on it and you’ll see you’ll get better.’

Armand put his arm over Daniels chest and lay his head over the younger vampires’ heart. He listened to the even beating of that powerful muscle and let it soothe him to sleep.

The sound of a cell phone ringing woke Armand, and Daniels quiet voice floated from the other side of the room. He had answered the phone and was talking to whoever it was. Armand turned over in bed and tried to go back to sleep, not willing to face the night ahead. He heard Daniel hang up the phone and return to their bed.

‘That was Marius….’ Daniel said into his ear, kissing him gently on the side of his face and neck. ‘He’s invited us to the baths…at eight o’clock….’

‘I’m not leaving this bed. I’m just going to lay here and wait to die.’ Armand grumbled turning his face into the pillow to evade Daniels kisses.

Daniel laughed and slid his hands under his makers’ shirt, exposing the smooth white skin of his back. Daniel ducked down to kiss, lick and suck on the sensitive flesh.

‘We have to go I said we’d be there. Its only seven o’clock now anyway so we have time….to do other stuff…’

Armand squirmed under the attention his sensitive spots were receiving, he cooed softly when Daniel lightly nipped along his iliac crest. Daniel encouraged and eager to exploit this newly acquired information mimicked the nip on the opposite side. Armand moaned and pulled away sharply.

‘Daniel don’t…..not tonight…I don’t feel….’ Armand wasn’t sure how to say what he meant to say but Daniel seemed to understand.

The fledgling took his makers hand and kissed it soothingly. ‘Okay boss, that’s all you have to say, I told you I won’t if you don’t want me to. Come on then, we may as well get ourselves up and ready to meet Marius at the baths.’

With that Daniel stood and sauntered off to the living area side of their apartment to get his phone out. Armand watched his fledgling curiously, surprised by how easily the younger vampire stopped his attempt at seduction. He shook himself out of his thoughts and got out of bed reluctantly to go see his master.


	3. Marius Means Well

The baths of the chateaux were roman styled, hot and cold baths, more like giant heated swimming pools than actual baths, but they were a place for socializing and camaraderie. Armand and Daniel slowly walked towards Marius in the bathhouse, observing that he was alone. Armand sat on the edge of the bath and Daniel stripped and climbed in and settled beside Marius.

‘Amadeo come into the bath, it’s rude to ignore an invitation.’ Marius said casually.

Armand eyed his former master with annoyance, hearing the message below the words, the implications. ‘I would rather not master.’

Marius gently passed a soapy cloth over Daniels shoulders and arms, not looking at his fledgling. ‘Do you know why the baths existed in the olden days?’

Armand scowled, knowing the answer and being unwilling to answer. 

‘Business was conducted in baths, because it is a space where all parties are vulnerable, it is a state of equality. Which is why I encourage you to join us; it is a sign of deception and rudeness to refuse the invitation, and besides you ought to start making the effort it takes to be vulnerable.’

‘I have been vulnerable for enough of my life maser.’ Armand bit out sharply.

Marius turned to him with a glare. ‘Amadeo as your master I command you to join us, it is no longer an invitation.’

They glared at each other silently, and Armand finally stood and slid fully clothed into the bath across from them, glaring defiantly at Marius and staying as far away as possible.

Marius eyed him for a moment in disapproval, before turning back to his cleaning of Daniel. ‘I do hope you plan on staying Amadeo, Lestat is very keen to have you on the council.’

‘I am sure I shall be gone long before this ceremony.’ Armand sniffed. ‘I don’t think it is good for Daniel to be in such an environment where older vampires can just bite him as they please.’

Marius turned Daniel to face him in the bath. ‘What would you honestly prefer Daniel, to leave or stay?’

‘I’d like to stay….’ Daniel glanced at Armand guiltily. ‘But I’ll go if that’s what Armand wants….’

Marius looked at Armand over Daniels head with a confident look on his face. ‘I feel that this is a very diverse, rich, safe environment to raise a fledgling. I don’t see any harm in the odd correction or in the ceremony. I feel that if Daniel wishes to stay he could fall under my care and tutelage if you leave, he will be perfectly safe.’

‘You didn’t keep me safe and you won’t keep him safe either.’

Marius raised a placating hand. ‘Amadeo we have never discussed our time together but I imagine we shall have to soon enough. If you cannot trust him with me then you must stay. For if you remove Daniel from this place he may grow to resent you.’

Armand paused at that, aware his maker was right, he couldn’t leave Daniel here and he couldn’t force him to leave. He looked at Daniel and saw the small gleam of hope in his eye.

‘Master I will not give Lestat my blood.’  
‘You must if you would remain here.’  
‘I tell you I will not!’  
‘Will not? I believe Amadeo you mean cannot.’

Armand drew back like he was slapped. Marius softened when he saw the hurt.

‘Daniel, could you leave us in private child?’

Daniel got out of the bath immediately and hurriedly dried, dressed and ran. Marius reached forward and grabbed his fledgling by the upper arm, Armand twisted and fought to   
escape him, pushing pointlessly against his masters’ hand. Marius drew the struggling male close and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Armand fought the embrace and tried to escape, failing he stopped and sat stiffly in his makers arms.

‘Amadeo….I do not even know where to begin…..I suppose it is best to get straight to the heart of the matter….Why will you not submit to the bite?’

Armand glared at the water and refused with his silence to answer.

Marius stroked his hair and face and rubbed his side comfortingly, waiting for an answer and hoping he would eventually get one. ‘Amadeo we can sit here all night in silence but you will not leave me without an answer to my question.’

Armand glared at his maker directly now. ‘I don’t want to.’

‘We both know there is more to it than that. Is it because it is Lestat?’ Marius brushed his fledglings’ hair over his shoulder exposing his neck. ‘Could it simply be you will not allow Lestat the intimacy, or is it a rule applied to all vampires who love you?’

Marius bent to Armand’s neck and when the teen felt the sharp points on his neck he scrambled to get away once again. Marius withdrew and held fast to the boy in his arms. He waited until the boy grew still in his arms and then he soothingly rubbed his back and stroked his fingers through auburn locks.

‘So it is a general fear then. Not simply an obtuse attitude…..you are afraid of something.’ Marius turned Armand’s face to look him in the eye. ‘What is it? I can help you but only if I know.’

Armand jerked away and glowered embarrassedly. ‘I don’t have any fears. And I wouldn’t tell you if I did. You can’t do anything for me.’

Marius manoeuvred himself on top of his fledgling on the step of the bath and nosed his neck. ‘Then I’m sure you won’t object to some intimacy with your master.’

Marius dragged his fangs down the smooth skin and then licked up to the shell of the boys’ ear. ‘Amadeo….Amadeo…Let me kiss you as I once did…let me show you my love and affection….let me taste you….’ Marius again pressed his fangs to Armand’s neck and he began to bite down.

Armand kicked and tossed beneath him trying to get away. Marius clamped down on his arms and held him still. He drew back to look at his child’s face. He saw the anxiety and terror and he waited to for the struggle to end. 

‘Amadeo be true to me now…This fear-’  
‘I am not afraid! I just don’t want to! Can’t you just leave me alone? I don’t want to!’  
‘Don’t lie to me Amadeo I can see to your heart. I know who you are.’  
‘Master no….’

Armand forced himself out of Marius arms and the older vampire let him go. He watched Armand step out of the bath, his drenched cloths sticking to his lithe form. Armand looked at Marius awkwardly.

‘Good evening master, you’ll forgive me but I am not a vampire accustomed to intimacy.’

Marius nodded and watched his fledgling walk away with his head bowed. He felt his heart swell and he sighed, leaning back against the edge of the bath, deep in thought about this heartbroken fledgling.

Armand wandered around the chateaux in his wet clothing with a miserable look on his face. He couldn’t even let his maker so close, the one vampire he should be able to trust.   
He couldn’t allow the intimacy of the bite to his own maker. Armand felt like a failure and he leaned finally against the wall in an empty passage way and wondered.

‘What is wrong with me? My own maker….’

He rubbed his face with both hands and sighed sadly. He couldn’t understand his own issues, he couldn’t understand why he was so damaged, and vampires had been sharing blood for thousands for years; none of them had died from it. Wandering out onto a balcony he sat on the railing and stared out at the fields and rolling hills of Chateaux de Lioncourt. There was a gentle wind blowing which chilled him slightly. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. 

It would be so much easier if he had the courage to look inside himself and honestly speak up about his concern and anxiety. He wished with all his heart that he could simply open his mouth and let the words pour out from his soul into the ears of someone who loved him and wouldn’t ridicule him. 

It would never be so simple; for to speak so openly would be a kind of vulnerability in itself which he couldn’t bear. ‘But why not, why can I not just be who I am?’ He asked himself angrily. ‘Why not be vulnerable in a way that is so common to all others? Why not simply speak? It’s not as vulnerable as giving in to the blood sharing? Or maybe it is more   
intimate, because it is a confession made by choice in words, rather than something seen in the blood and understood against ones wishes.’

Armand shook his head and stared up at the brightly twinkling stars. He wished with all his heart and soul to be able to tell someone that would help him as he needed help now. Sadly he thought it would never be so simple for someone like him after his entire lifetime.


	4. Trust

‘Just leave it, it’s none of your business what I do or don’t do with my lovers.’ He snarled as he walked away from Allesandra, unfortunately she followed him and kept pace.

She’d caught up to him after he’d been accosted by Marius, and he knew from her face that Marius had sent her.

‘Armand you know that Santino was different, he was twisted and cruel and what he did to you will never be repeated by another vampire. Your paramours love you and they would never hurt you no matter what you think. They love you child.’ She grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. 

He rolled his eyes at her and tried to pull away. Allesandra held fast to him and glared. ‘You will not be hurt again. I swear it to you. Lestat, Marius, Daniel, Louis none of them would ever see you hurt. None of them would cause you hurt.’

‘I am not scared.’ He ground out through his teeth.

‘Don’t lie to my face again.’ Allesandra said sharply. ‘Santino raped you.’

Armand flinched back violently. The words slapped him across the face harder than anything he’d ever felt, he was winded by the harshness of it. It was a confession he had never voiced to any living being, and to hear it spoken aloud shook him to his core.

‘He raped you, and you have every right to be afraid, but Armand it’s been five hundred years. In that time you’ve had lovers, you’ve fed off them, you’ve seen how they enjoy it, and you’ve seen how kind you are to them. Why is it so hard to believe someone could be equally as kind to you?’

‘I am not my lovers and they are not me. They haven’t been through what I have and they’ll never understand. I take the care I do because I have experienced what happens when one doesn’t know how it feels. They have no such experience and they wouldn’t exercise the same care.’ He said hearing his own voice breaking and growing small as he spoke. ‘I don’t want to talk about this. It happened five hundred years ago, it’s past, and it’s too late to fix it now.’

‘I don’t mean to fix it…I mean to show you the error of your thinking…child I know how you feel, I’ve been through the same things as you…you have nothing to fear from your lovers. Louis has experienced rape. Yet you refuse to allow him the intimacy, so your logic of their experiences not equalling yours is not viable.’ Allesandra spoke gentler now, seeing him opening to her and listening and speaking freely about his pain. ‘So why not? Why not extend the olive branch so to speak? If you truly feel you cannot trust Marius or Daniel, then perhaps Louis?’

‘Allesandra I can’t. I will not be prepared for Lestats bite before Friday night, it’s Wednesday, I only have two nights, and it isn’t enough time. ’ Armand finally got his wrist free from her. ‘I have to leave because I can’t go through with it…’

‘Try…’ She pleaded. ‘Try for me, for yourself, for Daniel and Louis. You can’t go….if you leave Chateaux de Lioncourt will lose some of its sparkle….it’s not going to be the same without you….’

‘I am trying.’ Armand said with a hot blush covering his cheeks. ‘Daniel is trying to help…but I can’t relax. I can’t relax and enjoy it so long as I feel his hands on me, his fangs in my throat, my blood pouring down my chest. He did this to me, and he never took responsibility for it, he never tried to reconcile or apologize. Daniel is so different, from Santino and my master, and I can’t understand him…as soon as I said stop he stopped, and said that I never need say more than that…it mattered to him that I didn’t want to continue...I can’t understand it...’

‘That would be consent my dear heart.’ Allesandra leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. ‘Mortals are all in hype about it, it’s a very popular discussion point for the fledglings downstairs in the salons….maybe you should speak with them. It might be enlightening. You’ll forgive me for pushing the envelope….I only want you to heal and be yourself again, the boy I once knew…’

Armand watched her walk away; clearly she thought she’d made some impact on him. He turned towards his rooms and froze to see Daniel and Louis in the doorway watching him with shocked expressions.

‘We have been waiting to speak with you….’ Louis soft voice had always been soothing to him and he felt his muscles relax incrementally. ‘But I suppose it ought to be a slightly different direction. Was she telling the truth? Did Santino…..’

Trust Louis to choose now to be to the point, instead of beating around the bush as he used to. Armand shrugged and kept his face blank.

‘I don’t know what she could have meant by that. If you’ll excuse me.’ He turned his back on them. 

They appeared in front of him. ‘Don’t pretend boss…you responded to her…you know she was telling the truth…why try to hide it now?’ Daniel looked sad and uncertain, clearly not knowing what to do or say.

‘She was telling the truth. Even if you hadn’t responded I can see it in your face now.’ Louis said quietly. ‘Why did you never just say so? I thought we could talk about anything?’

Armand sighed and rolled his eyes at them impatiently. ‘It’s dead and gone, it’s over, why should I bring it up and talk about it? There’s nothing to be done about it now and it doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.’

‘Boss….it keeps you from sharing something special with us…’ Daniel looked hurt and uncertainly kept shooting looks at Louis as he spoke, clearly trying to avoid offending his maker.

Louis took his right hand and moved him towards the bedroom. ‘We can talk and muddle through as we always have done.’

Daniel grabbed Armand’s left hand and walked beside them. ‘You’re not alone anymore boss….you have us, you don’t need to be the tough coven master all your life…’ Daniel ducked his head with a sheepish grin.

‘I don’t know what you hope to achieve by this.’ Armand sat between them on the bed with his arms crossed petulantly. ‘I’m not going to change overnight.’

Louis looked at him with a gaze that pierced his soul. ‘Speak with us….tell us about Santino.’

Armand flinched and glared at his one-time lover. ‘Why? What is the point?’ his voice was weak to his ears and he felt his resolve falling away, the more he was pressed the harder it was to pretend he wasn’t affected.

‘Healing….’

Armand sighed and lay back on the soft satin cover, turning his face into the cool material. ‘You both know how I was stolen by the coven in Rome, and how they starved me and then had me kill Riccardo. What I never told anyone…’ He eyed them both uncertainly. ‘Is what Santino did to break me.’

Daniel took his hand and kissed it. ‘You can trust us boss…’

Armand looked up at the canopy and tried to slow his racing heart. ‘Santino would have me brought to his cell nightly, and he would spend hours whipping me, telling me my new creed, telling me how my master was a sinner, how I deserved to be dead with him and it was only by his grace I was allowed to live. He started small, the occasional bite between whippings, a mouthful of blood at the most. That didn’t break me. He became more and more violent the longer I resisted his teachings.’

Armand felt his throat closing and his heart pounded and ached. He shut his eyes against the warmth that welled up in them. Louis and Daniel were lying on either side of him, arms tight around him, kisses falling softly on his face and murmurs of reassurance and love falling on his ears. He realized with a start he was shaking violently and had been crying silently. The realization broke him further and he fell to full out sobs and crying, reaching his hands to grip them closer.

Louis and Daniel held him until his sobs slowed, he pushed them away awkwardly, then he sniffled and sat himself upright. ‘He started to drain me, nearly to death…or he would simply bite me again and again until my blood covered my body. I weakened…he promised it would be over if I would simply submit to his word….but it never really ended…even after I submitted and let his teaching permeate my soul he would still take me into his cell and drain me; never again so violently but nevertheless I was less than willing.’

Armand didn’t dare look at his companions, fearing the disgust that he was sure he’d see. Daniel stood up and flipped the coffee table onto its top, breaking the glass top into thousands of pieces. Armand shut his eyes tightly and curled into himself; his fledgling would want nothing to do with him now that he knew the truth.

Louis snapped something to Daniel about calming down or leaving.

‘No! He did all that and got away with it?! No one ever did anything to punish him? He never said sorry? What the fuck kind of person does that?! And everyone’s so surprised that you can’t do this! It’s no wonder!’

Armand looked up in surprise at hearing his fledgling defending him rather than condemning him. ‘You aren’t upset with me?’

Louis turned to him with a shocked look on his face. ‘Why on earth would we be upset with you?’

‘I let him do it…I didn’t defend myself…I chose that over death because I’m a coward…how can you not be upset with me?’

Daniel knelt in front of him and grabbed his arms. ‘Boss rape is never the victims fault. Never. Santino did what he did, you just tried to survive, as you should…no one can blame you for what happened, you didn’t tell him to rape you…and you never could have escaped alive…’

‘Did you blame me after what happened with David?’ Louis demanded, turning Armand to face him roughly. ‘No. Because you knew it was David and Lestat to blame. So how can you blame yourself for this?’

‘It’s not the same. I’m stronger than you; I was stronger than you when I was newly made. I should have protected myself; fought him off.’ Armand insisted stubbornly.

Daniel lay his head on his makers knees and sobbed, not used to the level of violence he had seen through Louis’ mind. ‘How could you never tell anyone?’ the fledgling sobbed.   
‘How could anyone just let that happen to you? And then to let him live after….’

‘It’s past Daniel….I’m alive and that’s what matters now…’ Armand tried to sooth his child.

Louis stroked the fledglings’ hair and wrapped his arm around Armand. ‘You have us now…and we are here for you…’

Armand held Louis tightly and whispered thanks in his old friends’ ear, Louis grip tightened in response. Louis suddenly began to weaken in his arms, the dawn was coming. Armand laid his friend back on the pillows and asked Daniel to lie on the other side of the bed, he shut the curtains and then he snuggled in between them.

Armand’s heart felt somewhat lighter, but he felt exhausted, tears welled in his eyes that he hadn’t allowed since his early days in Les Innocents. He let them fall for the first time in over five hundred years as his lovers held him tightly in their protective embrace. When he closed his eyes for the day it was with a new found hope in his heart that everything might just change.


	5. Trust in Surprise

When he awoke between Daniel and Louis he snuggled into their embrace, too comfortable to move. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, his fledgling and dearest friend both knew the truth he hadn’t been able to tell anyone in all his years. They accepted it as a part of his history and sympathised with him, they didn’t blame him or hold him accountable. They tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault even though he felt that it was, after Santino telling him time and time again that it would be over if he would just follow orders.

Louis was the first to stir although Daniel was just in a mortal sleep. Louis smiled at him and kissed his nose playfully. He pulled Armand into a tight cuddle and rested their foreheads together.

'How did you sleep my old friend?'

Armand felt his heart skip a beat, as it always did at the sound of Louis’ voice. 'Well enough, yourself?'

Louis smiled and arched his back in a small stretch. 'Very well thank you. What would you like to do tonight?'

'Did you have anything in mind?' Armand replied.

Daniels sleepy voice replied from over his shoulder. 'We figured maybe we’d do something fun to put your mind off of things, or if you’d like we can try some more trust exercises…'

Armands face flushed red and he ducked his face under Louis’ chin.

'Take that as a hell no…' Daniel mumbled sheepishly.

Armand bit his lip and tried to think fast about what he wanted to do. He didn’t want them thinking he was such a coward, and he also didn’t want to leave the Chateaux now that he had his two lovers. The only way he could stay however….He grabbed Daniels Hand as the fledgling moved to get up. Daniel paused and he and Louis stared as Armand hesitated for a second before guiding Daniel to hold him around his waist.

'I don’t want to leave you both…I don’t have any choice do I?' He said anxiously, dreading Lestats bite.

Louis kissed him. 'We won’t force you to do anything…We will do whatever you want us to.'

'Within reason!' Daniel added somewhat frantically. 'You don’t know Armand very well if you think you can just leave the sentence there….'

Louis and Armand laughed and the smaller vampire rolled onto his back between them. 'I love you both…thank you for…for accepting me…'

'Did you ever doubt we would?' Louis said kindly.

Armand felt the tears well up. 'I shouldn’t have, and I know that now. I need your help…if I’m going to remain here…'

Daniel nuzzled his cheek. 'Whatever you want to try, whenever you’re ready to try it…'

Louis and Daniel watched him patiently, stroking his sides and kissing his temples. He took a few shakey breathes, looking Daniel in the eye as he slowly turned his face towards Louis, baring his neck for his fledgling.

Daniel sucked a small bruise onto his neck and nibbled his ear. 'What are you comfortable with me doing boss?'

Armand gasped his answer before he could change his mind. 'Just do it, please don’t hesitate just do it quickly, before I back out of this entirely.'

'Armand-' Louis started nervously, obviously planning to talk him down.

'Daniel please.' Armand bit out at his fledgling.

Daniel ducked his head back to Armands neck and pressed his fangs to delicate skin. Armand whimpered in Louis’ arms and arched his neck into Daniels fangs, effectively pushing them into himself. Daniel moaned against him, the blood rushing into his open move, jaw working hard against his makers neck. Armand clung desperately to Louis, looking him in the eye as Louis murmured kind and soothing words to him.

Daniels drinking was short lived, he pulled out his fangs and kissed the marks gently, healing them with his own blood. Armand was shaking and whimpering softly. Their arms wrapped tightly around him and his lovers praised him and comforted him.

It hadn’t been that bad. They tried a few more times, biting different spots, encouraging Armand to revoke consent if they did anything he wasn’t happy with. Finally after Daniel being the one actually biting him and getting him used to it, Louis nudged Daniel to lay beside Armand.

The raven haired man straddled Armands hips, sliding hands up his shirt and kissing him breathless. Louis scraped his fangs against Armands neck, the older vampires eyes widened as he realized that Louis would be drinking his blood for the first time ever.

The thought of their bond finally being mutually enaged made him moan and he clumsily pressed his mouth to Louis’ neck. The bites were simultaneous and the swoon powerful. Armand wasn’t sure how long they were clasped to each other, he only knew he felt dismayed when their hearts separated and the exchange ended.  
They ended the night breathless, sated, Armannd feeling better despite himself, numbed and amazed that he had overcome the barrier with his lovers. He felt a rush of love in his heart for them as they lay together under the warm duvet. Perhaps things wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

The biting came all too quickly for Armand and he found himself in the ballroom waiting for his name to be called like so many others. Lestats fledglings were to be first, followed by the elders of the council and then their fledglings. The rest of the vampires would submit over the course of the next two nights.

He watched as Louis went to the brat and gave himself to the bite before the entire coven. Lestat bestowed a gentle kiss on his fledglings lips and then trailed kisses down to his bare throat. They clearly saw the fangs slicing into the soft flesh of Lestats weakest. Armand grimaced at the tenderness and wondered how often these two engaged in such behaviours. He remembered Louis having a real taste for being bitten; he would approach Armand almost nightly for the tender intimacy of his bite when they were lovers.

Before Armand knew it Daniels name was called by Marius and he confidently approached Lestat. There was some silent communication between them and then Daniel was welcomed into the Princes arms for the bite. Lestat looked at Armand while he bit Daniel, whether he was taunting Armand with Daniels submission or trying to imagine it was Armand in his arms the red head couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that after Daniel it would be him, it should have been him first but Marius had obviously rearranged the list to give Armand less leeway to leave. He couldn’t abandon his fledgling after all.

Marius read his name off the list and he crossed paths with Daniel on his way up. Daniel kissed his cheek and smiled encouragingly. Armand felt sick. His fledgling returned to Louis in the crowd and Armand continued his walk to the dais. He looked at the steps and slowly began to ascend. Armand climbed three of the six stairs before he looked up at Lestat.

Lestat smiled at him and held his arms open in a welcoming gesture of embrace. Into Armand’s mind he projected the thought. ‘Come on my beloved imp….you aren’t so old as to struggle for breath after three steps.’

Armand stared at Lestat, he felt his pulse race and a sweat broke out on his neck and face, his hands shook slightly and the room suddenly felt very small. He turned to the side to look over the room full of vampires all waiting for his submission. He couldn’t get any breath into his lungs and they burned for oxygen. He turned back to look at Lestat and his master, who was saying something to him but he couldn’t hear what it was.

Armand backed down the stairs and covered his ears as he continued to back up down the walk way. Flashes of fire, the smell of burning flesh and screams of mortal boys from so long ago filled his being and the memory of that sting and the ripping of preternatural flesh, his flesh as Santino bit into him and pulled on his heart. That sensation all over his body of his skin being pierced and torn and the hot blood flowing over every inch of his body; he cried for his maker then, he would scream and sob the name of his destroyed maker Marius.

Armand heard pitiful crying of a child and realized with a start it was coming from his own mouth, and then he realized it was his makers’ name he was sobbing. He looked up and saw Marius moving down the steps towards him with concern on his face and vampires around the room moved away from him pressing together and staring at the usually stoic vampire.

He turned in shame and ran out of the court room, a flurry of shocked cries of rage and surprise echoed through the room behind him. He kept running, he couldn’t do this it wasn’t for him.

‘Armand!’ Lestat yelled, Sevraine grabbed his upper arm and stopped him from pursuing Armand.

‘He has made his choice Lestat.’

‘No!’ Louis pushed his way through the crowd to the dais with Daniel beside him. ‘He hasn’t given up! He will go through with it he’s just a bit messed up and scared! Please Marius, Lestat, let me try to talk to him, give me an hour or two to bring him around I know he’ll listen to me!’ Louis begged desperately and looked at the council with blood tears in his eyes, clearly terrified for his red haired friend.

‘He ran away Louis, he made his choice as much as I wish it were otherwise we cannot treat one differently to the many.’ Marius told the younger vampire sadly, still staring after his fledgling.

Lestat eyed Louis. ‘You think he is loyal?’

‘Yes Lestat I know he will be loyal to you and the Blood Communion.’ Louis said emphatically.

‘You think he is just nervous?’  
‘Yes Lestat…’  
‘You think you can make him listen to reason and willingly submit to the bite?’  
‘Yes Lestat I know he will submit….I just need time to talk to him…’

Louis’ hands were clasped together begging his maker to help his friend and one time lover.

Lestat nodded his head calmly. ‘You have one hour starting now to bring him here willingly.’

Sevraine opened her mouth to argue but Lestat cut her off. ‘If he isn’t here in the hour of his own volition he will have to leave until such time as he submits willingly to my bite.’

Louis and Daniel both gasped grateful thanks and then ran to find Armand before the time was up.


	6. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand learns what it is to be vulnerable and Lestat turns out to be not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Love you guys!

They found him in his apartment packing his belongings frantically, determined to leave the chateaux for good. 

‘Armand what are you doing?’ Daniel said worriedly, stopping his maker from shutting the suitcase.

Armand tried to pull away from him and tried to continue his frantic efforts to pack. ‘I can’t do it. I can’t. It was fine with you two but I can’t do this with him. I can’t do this with someone else. I can’t.’

He was hyperventilating; something Daniel and Louis had never seen him do. They pulled him to sit on the bed and wrapped their arms around him.

‘I know you’re scared Armand, but if you don’t go through with this you’ll be outcast, you’ll have to leave…’ Louis said sadly. ‘We don’t want you to go, no one does.’

‘Louis, I can’t let him do it. He’ll just make fun of me, he will look through every memory, every feeling, he’ll know about everything I can’t-’ Armand broke off as his throat seemed to swell closed.

Daniel rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. ‘Lestat won’t make fun of anything bad he sees….if he does then he’s a real cunt and you shouldn’t listen to him because his opinion doesn’t matter.’

‘What if he tells everyone?’ Armand whispers. ‘And what if he hurts me on purpose just because he knows what it’ll do to me?’

‘If he does either of those things you can be sure I will make him sorry.’ Louis said darkly. ‘I will never tolerate bullying. However I truly doubt Lestat would ever use what he sees in the blood to hurt you, he wouldn’t take advantage of the things you have gone through.’

‘He will hurt me, and I can’t deal with the thought of it. All I can feel in Santino ripping into me and the humiliation of being taken against my will by someone I don’t really trust.’ Armand sighed. ‘I can’t let them all see me so vulnerable, it’s not safe, if they see that Lestat can make me submit then they’ll all think it’s easy to push me over and I feel vulnerable enough with all these stronger vampires around me.’

Louis smiles sadly and kisses Armand’s cheek. ‘It’ll be alright and to trust me if you don’t trust Lestat. Trust that I know it’ll be safe. As for the other vampires, you are one of Lestat’s closest friends, no one will dream of hurting you or mocking you for doing something like this. There is no shame in submitting from time to time.’

Armand contemplated Louis’ response and gave his tentative answer. ‘You promise you won’t let him hurt me?’

‘We will be with you when Lestat takes the bite, we can hold your hands if you need us to. We won’t leave you alone.’ Daniel promised.

Armand felt intensely emotional because he’s still and afraid but he trusts them to keep their promise and stands up between his lovers. They made the return to the ballroom where the coven waited for them.

As they walked through the doors they realized that they had made it just in time. Armand swallowed hard around his nerves and steeled himself visibly. He unwillingly walked up to Lestat who is waiting for him with a pleased smile.

‘I knew you couldn’t stay away from me!’ Lestat’s voice playfully spoke into his mind. ‘But before we do this, is there something you want me to know? Do you have a no no square or something?’

Armand was surprised by the conversation that was happening between their minds. ‘Just don’t judge me, keep my secret, and please for the love of God be gentle…..’ He responded in kind, their silent conversation palpable.

Lestat nodded acceptingly, a worried frown on his face but he opened his arms nevertheless. Armand looks to Marius for reassurance and Marius smiles at him kindly and Armand knows his master wants to speak to him later.

Then it was all background noise he could hear Marius asking him if he is willingly submitting and Armand nods because he cannot get the words out. He looked behind him to see Louis and Daniel and makes sure they’re still there. They both smile at him and he takes the last steps up the dais to Lestat and brushes his hair over his one shoulder, exposing his neck on the other side. 

His heart pounded out of his chest and he felt faint, but he closed his eyes and clenches his sweaty hands into fists. Armand holds dead still as he feels Lestat’s hands soothingly stroking his waist. He whimpers and hates the delay and wishes it was over. Lestat smiled to show off his fangs to Armand, and when Armand’s gut seemed to hit the floor he nearly ran for it once again, those things were not going into him any time soon if he had anything to say about it!

Before Armand could react and run he was securely held by Lestat and silky lips pressed to the smaller vampires neck and Armand felt the tiny points, which became not so tiny as they sank into his neck. Armand gasped and struggled for a minute against the larger stronger vampire. ‘It hurts! It hurts! Stop!’ He tried to communicate telepathically to Lestat.

Lestat spoke into his mind gently reassuring him. ‘Just a few more minutes Imp, just submit and it’ll be over.’

Louis hand stroked his lower back and Daniels hand found Armand’s. Armand froze and waited tensely for Lestat to stop. Lestat stopped drawing blood but held his fangs in Armand’s neck, waiting for the other vampire to truly submit. Armand warred within himself about submitting and appearing weak and letting Lestat be so close to his soul. Lestat stroked his sides and waited patiently for submission and Armand knew the longer he took to submit fully the longer it would take to get out of the courtroom.

He moaned softly and pushed at Lestat’s chest. The stronger vampire spoke into his thoughts. ‘Cool it, just submit and it’ll all be over.’ Lestat bit down harder and drew a cry from Armand. The smaller vampire trembled and felt the blood tears as he felt himself becoming more and more vulnerable in Lestat’s arms. 

Finally he slumped in Lestat’s arms and Lestat drew on his blood once again, finally able to explore every memory, thought and feeling. Armand sobbed in relief when he felt Lestat withdrawing and kissing Armand sweetly on the lips. Lestat pressed their foreheads together and murmured a soft word of kindness and appreciation and pride to Armand. Armand pulled himself away and turned into Daniels arms to hide his face from the rest of the tribe.

Marius made some big announcement while the trio slid off to one side of the room. Lestat sent a mental message to Armand. ‘You did good chere, I’m glad you made the right choice. Your secret is safe with me, and if you ever need to talk or whatever….’ Lestat smiled at him sheepishly from the dias.

Armand didn’t respond, he rushed as fast as he could out of the room, with blood tears starting to stream down his face. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and like every nerve had been exposed for the world to see. This must be what dreams about being naked in school were like. Louis and Daniel knew not to follow and Armand was grateful for their respect.

Once the celebrations were well underway Marius went off in search of his wayward fledgling. Lestat had told him to find him, Lestat was worried for Armand’s state of mind. Marius found Armand in the stables with the few horses on the property, grooming a dapple bay mare he was fond of. Armand looked up at him briefly and Marius saw the tears on his face and sleeves.

‘What can I do for you master?’ he said dully.

Marius leaned against the stall wall and smiled at Armand. ‘I’m proud of you cherub…You made the right decision tonight.’

‘Then why do I feel like I made the worst decision?’ Armand said quietly. ‘Why do I feel like I’d rather die than spend another minute here?’

Marius frowned and put a hand on Armand’s shoulder, turning him gently to look at his face. ‘What do you mean child? What is troubling you? What has always been troubling you?’

Armand sighed and felt the walls crumbling, he had been through a rough and emotional week and he couldn’t put a stopper on his heart now that it was bare. He threw his arms around Marius, bawling before the old roman knew what was happening.

‘Oh my child…..’ Armand sobbed and wailed against his masters robes, completely emotionally drained and finished for the night. ‘It’s not all so bad…surely you aren’t so embarrassed by this simple act….every vampire shares blood there is no shame in it; we’ve all done it before…’

Armand shook his head refusing to release his hold on his maker. ‘It’s not that master…I can’t tell you….I can’t tell you padrone….’

Marius sighed and hugged his child close, heart breaking for him and wishing more than anything that he was a figure the boy vampire could trust. ‘Perhaps one day when I have earned your confidence again you will tell me….’

Armand had quieted, comforted by the strong arms that hid him from the world. ‘Perhaps I will padrone…’


End file.
